customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Corroder
| image= | affiliation=Von Nebula's Gang| weapons= • Razor-Sharp Claws • Meteor Blaster • Cranial Horn| status=Active| location=Unknown| }} 'Corroder ' was a galactic criminal operating under the employ of Von Nebula. History Early Career Though the exact circumstances of Corroder's early life remain unclear, it is know that he became involved in several criminal ventures over the course of recent history. During this period of his life, Corroder was known to have acquired his acidic ranged weaponry and sabotaged the Cygnia Thermo-Dam. During this time, Corroder earned himself a notorious reputation in the field of espionage, warranting the close attention of the Hero Factory. Having reached a position of notoriety at such an early stage in his career, he was thus approached by the infamous Von Nebula and inducted into his criminal gang. Von Nebula Commissioned to prevent the construction of Penitentiary 1331, Corroder came into conflict with Alpha Team, one of the foremost Hero Factory squadrons in the sector. Identifying Mark Surge as the exposed rookie, Corroder was able to drop a stack of girders over the young Hero. Pushed out of the way by Dunkan Bulk, the rookie was spared while his superior was pinned down beneath the wreckage. While Surge tended to his teammate, Corroder engaged the remaining Elite Hero, Jimi Stringer, forcing the unfortunate Hero to draw his fire until Mission Control could dispatch reinforcements. With Alpha Team's resources drawn thin, the Heroes were forced to activate a Hero Cell until William Furno could be refitted with acid-resistant armor and dispatched in a Hero Pod to combat Corroder. After a brief battle, the rookie was reinforced by Breez's Dropship. Notably bluffing that his teammate had arrived with a full Hero Team aboard, Corroder retreated from the scene and returned to his shuttle, having successfully retrieved intelligence about the new crop of Heroes and delayed the construction of the prison. Several days later, Von Nebula organized his criminal gang to directly engage Alpha Team, dispatching Corroder and Thunder to New Stellac City and triggering a distress signal to the Hero Factory. Responding to the call-out, Preston Stormer led Duncan Bulk and Jimi Stringer directly into an ambush, where Corroder and Thunder were able to bombard the Heroes with energy blasts. With the visual link to Mission Control disrupted, the remaining members of Alpha Team launched a rescue operation to recover their superiors. Arriving on the scene shortly after the initial attack, William Furno led Natalie Breez and Mark Surge as reinforcements, the young Heroes were soon assaulted by the combined might of XPlode, Meltdown, Corroder, and Thunder. With Stormer, Bulk, and Stringer emerging from their shelter to cover the rookies, Alpha Team stood assembled to fend off the criminals. To the advantage of Corroder and his cohorts, however, Von Nebula then promptly triggered a swirling, nebulous vortex in the sky above New Stellac City, which magnetically tore the weapons from the Heroes. With Stormer and Furno breaking off to confront the villain, Corroder joined XPlode, Thunder, and Meltdown in an assault upon the remaining Heroes. However, implementing a set of Particle Separators that had not been drawn by the gravitational field, the four Heroes were able to weather the worst of the projectile attacks unharmed until all four criminals depleted their energy weapons. Having exhausted his corrosive acid reserves, Corroder was swiftly apprehended by the combined efforts of Breez and Surge. With Furno and Stormer successfully defeating Von Nebula, all members of the criminal syndicate were neutralized and transported to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Corroder was then relocated to the general population in Villain Storage. BREAKOUT For several months, Corroder was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he underwent rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Corroder and his cohorts were able to escape, pushing past Surge and Rocka and reaching the dimensional gateway. At present, Corroder remains at large. Yet to be reunited with the other members of Von Nebula's gang, he has since become a formidable fugitive and an especially capable industrial saboteur. Abilities and Traits Possessing a keen intellect and an affinity for acidic weaponry, Corroder proved himself a cunning tactician and an eager combatant. However, his highly erratic nature rendered him prone to impulsive decisions. Moreover, when his life or freedom are threatened, Corroder is known to be extremely cowardly, willing to sacrifice the lives of others in order to save his own hide. Corroder was considered one of the most dangerous villains of his era because of his powerful corrosive capabilities. Skittish and widely-acknowledged as an adversary who would toy with his adversaries, he is an especially spontaneous and unorthodox criminal, equipped for ranged combat but poorly suited to close-quarters confrontation. Arsenal Capable of running on all fours, Corroder was able to naturally secrete corrosive chemical through his Razor Claws, which was corrosive enough to dissolve almost any substance and could be fired in concentrated bursts at a target. Additionally, Corroder was equipped with a shoulder-mounted Meteor Blaster, a high-impact projectile launcher, favored for its low cost and devastating explosive impact. Trivia *Corroder was voiced by Charlie Adler in the Hero Factory Television Series. Appearances *''Trials of Furno'' - First Appearance *''BREAKOUT'' Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Hero Factory's Most Wanted